Home
by Thesmelricbrothers
Summary: Sasuke leaving the village broke Naruto. He isn't the same person as before. This story is very harsh, and has a death. Mentions of rape. Rated M for cursing and a vague sex scene.


The air felt heavy with moisture, water droplets condensating and falling down the bathroom mirror. He turned off the water and stepped onto a fluffy floor mat. A towel laid within reach. Grabbing it, Naruto wrapped it around his waist and turned to look at himself in the mirror. A momentary smirked crossed his face but then disappeared once he spotted some blood still staining his hair. "Tch. That shit is hard to get out." He turned on the sink faucet and bent over to put his head under the stream of water, scrubbing the tainted section. He looked up and seemed satisfied with the result.

Naruto lazily walked to the bedroom. There he donned his normal attire. A muffled noise came from the adjoining room. _When will he shut the fuck up. I've gagged him, made cuts on his tongue, strangled him to the point of losing his voice... but the bastard somehow manages to make a fucking racket._ He opened the door and entered the other room. Kneeling on the floor with his hands chained behind him was the source of Naruto's frustration. He closed the distance between them. For a moment he stood there and glared. Roughly and without warning he snatched the mans hair to bring his face up.

"Wont you ever learn to be a quiet slave?" The blonde asked loudly with obvious annoyance. "Every time I have a little peace and quiet you interrupt it." Removing his fingers from the dark hair, the victims head dropped. Naruto raised a hand and brought it back down very hard against the pale face. This made a loud 'Smack!' Once again, a whimpering noise was heard. "You stupid fucking idiot. You never do anything right. A pathetic excuse for a slave. Sasuke always took his punishment silently, without complaint." Slap. " ALL YOU EVER DO IS WHINE. AND YOU GET AN ATTITUDE WHEN I BEAT YOU." The kneeling man was kicked violently in the ribs. " 'OWW' 'IT HURTS' THAT IS ALL YOU EVER SAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DID, SASUKE ALWAYS THANKED ME! HE RESPECTED ME!" As he was laying on the floor, the slave was stomped in the chest. "YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Kakashi strolled through the village lazily, pretending to just be enjoying the weather. His real objective was finding Naruto. _Its a shame. He hasn't been the same since Sasuke left the village. Nothing we do can comfort him and even Sakura can't help. Lately his personality has begin to border on psychopathic. Pride, violence, hate, and anti-socialism. He needs serious treatment but the only thing that could bring the old Naruto back is Sasuke. Where has that Uchiha gone to? The Akatsuki has been disbanded, Orochimaru and his men apprehended, and all other possible scenarios perfectly inspected. He has disappeared completely._ After a while he spotted the Jinchuuriki. "Hiya Naruto!" He called, running over and putting his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Up for some Ramen?"

"I already ate, and please get your damn arm off me." Naruto said, only pretending to joke. Putting his hands behind his head he ground became his main focus of attention. Kakashi complied, somewhat out of fear. _I may be a Jounin but Naruto has surpassed that level and lately his temper is quite easily stirred._ "Well, would you like to spar for a while?"

"Hmph. Sure." Naruto answered blandly. Kakashi sighed and turned to walk towards the training grounds where Team 7 became Genin. W_hat I wouldn't give to see my team together again... Sakura seems to be the only one still sane._

"Who are you?" He paced in front of the battered young man. "You might as well stop pretending to be him. You may look like Sasuke, but its not him inside this body."

"I-I'm Sasuke." The kneeling Uchiha said, choking on blood. He looked up into the eyes of his former lover pleadingly. "Please believe me. I came back to you because I made a mistake. I was wrong for ever leaving. I beg you, believe me." Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"WRONG ANSWER BITCH." Naruto yelled; his voice ladened with pure rage. Pupils turned to slits and his irises turned flaming red. The lines on his face darkened and spread. He kicked. And punched. And slapped. Stopping for a minute Naruto caught his breath and chuckled. On a table there was a cruel flogger, the tails laced and wrapped with spikes of metal. Screams filled the tense air as Sasuke was beaten far into the night.

Naruto didn't wake up until well past noon. He went out into the village with errands to run. Slowly Sasuke sat up. Thanks to the rough treatment the previous evening, the ropes had been worn almost to pieces. He squirmed and tried to finish tearing them. No matter how many times his body was abused like this, he had yet to grow accustomed to it. He summoned some chakra to help with the process of freeing himself. It worked.

The door clicked shut. A foot lightly trod on the floor. Quietly Kakashi took the knife he was using to prepare dinner and snuck into the hallway. The figures back was turned. In a rush he came up behind the intruder and held the knife to his throat. "Kakashi..." It said weakly.

"Sasuke?!" He threw the knife aside and turned him around, hugging him tightly. He pulled back and inspected the boy. "Before I ask where the hell you've been, what happened? It looks like somebody really wanted to hurt you. And succeeded. Who?"

"That is precisely what happened." He barely choked out the words before breaking into sobs. "I-It was... Naruto." He said the last word quietly. Kakashi was silent for a few moments, then he took Sasuke's hand. "Come sit down and you can explain this to me, please."

He spoke quickly without thinking:

"A few months ago I realized just how shitty it was of me to leave the village in the first place so I decided to try and come back to repent. I was at the training grounds where we had become genin, just reminiscing while I could. I was fully prepared to be taken in to custody at first sight. Naruto found me there. I tried to explain what happened but he just flew into a rage saying that I wasn't the real Sasuke and that I was scum. It seems as if he has become... to be blunt, insane, while I've been gone. He knocked me out and has kept me tied up in a room ever since. Almost every day he beats me and ocassionally even... violates me... He says that even though I'm not Sasuke, the body will do. Sometimes he throws up afterwards. Yesterday he beat me so hard that the ropes we weakened. I used my chakra to finish breaking them, then I came here. I want to crawl up in a ball and never come out. Never face Naruto again. I love him so much... But he isn't himself anymore. I don't know what to do now."

Kakashi listened and thought. "I do." He stood and picked Sasuke up lightly, walking to his bedroom. Laying him down on the bed, Kakashi took off his flak jacket. "Sensei! Wha-" He interuppted Sasuke. "Shh. Don't ask questions. Let me give you the love that Naruto hasn't been able to." He kept removing his clothes and after a while the boy began to do the same.

When everything was off Kakashi climbed onto the bed, on top of Sasuke. He pulled the dark fabric covering his face down and lightly touched the Uchiha's lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them. Sasuke returned the kiss. "If you're gonna fuck me, go ahead and do it already." Kakashi chuckled. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

What ensued was nothing like what Naruto gave Sasuke for the past months. Kakashi was gentle and caring, every touch filled with love and concern. It was exactly what Sasuke needed to help him forget. They fell asleep with Kakashi's arm wrapped around Sasuke protectively. The only time he stirred was when something fell over in the living room. Oh well I'll get it in the morning.

In the morning the sun was shining and it was the start of a good day. Maybe Sasuke can heal. We can get through this together, Sakura too. Naruto can possibly be reasoned with. Things can change. He smiled, thinking that Sasuke was probably fixing breakfast or taking a shower. As he entered the main room his smile faded quickly. He fell to his knees and stared at what was before him. A chair was on its side on the floor, and Sasuke was hanging with a rope around his neck. Tears blotting his vision he sobbed and sobbed for what seemed like hours and searched his memory for anything that should have hinted about this. "Even though he was broken, he had some hope for being fixed... A mask of hope to hide just how badly he was suffering." Slowly he stood up. There was a note. It was filled with apology, explanation, and sorrow.

Kakashi dragged Naruto over to his house. He threw him in the front door. "Why don't you come face reality you fucking bastard!" Naruto got up and walked into the living room. Seeing what was there he froze. Kakashi handed him the note. "Read the last part. Its the only thing that you even deserve to see." It said;

"Kakashi, you've taught me more things than any other sensei could. And I love you. Possibly in a way thats more perverted than it should be. Please continue and shape future rookies into wonderful Shinobi.

Sakura, I'm sorry. You always loved me and have supported me. Thank you for that. Maybe now, in my last moments, I can truly tell you that I love you as well. I trust that you will become a strong and lovely Kunoichi. Make us proud.

Naruto. I'm sorry. That I betrayed you, and left you, and destroyed you. If you can do one thing. Please forgive me. Not for my own sake, but yours. If you can forget this and move on you could be so much happier. I love you... From the bottom of my pathetic, worthless heart."

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. "What... have I.. done..."


End file.
